


Unleashing Sam

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young witch at Sam's school has put a curse on him but it brings out something in him that Dean isn't prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Dean realized something was wrong was on a weekend but he was fairly certain the problem had been there for a while. Dean should have known it before, recognized the signs, but he had simply thought seventeen year old Sam was being a little more helpful because he had gotten his college acceptance letter and his finish line was within eyesight. Still, Dean was hyper aware of his brother usually and the signs should have been glaring.

Because seriously? Neither of them liked to take the trash out and usually there were countless rounds of rock, paper, and scissors to be played before the dishes even got close to being clean. So Sam doing those things when Dean had half-jokingly said he should really should have raised a few flags. It wasn’t that though, that finally got through to Dean’s awareness. No, it was much more extreme as far as Winchester normality went.

“Sam, get me a beer.” Dean had thrown a pillow at him, he’d worked all week and he was exhausted but it had mostly been a joke. He didn’t really expect Sam to get a beer for him. But his brother did. Without a word he got off the couch and headed for the fridge and even went so far as to open it for Dean like his poor work swore muscles couldn’t handle it.

Dean blinked a few times as his brother brought the bottle over and pursed his lips, wondering if it was his birthday and he hadn’t even realized it. “Uh, thanks.” He said softly and watched as Sam sat back on the couch again. “So, are you in trouble?”

Tilting his head slightly, Sam smiled and his brows dipped together into a frown. “Trouble? Not that I know of? Am I?” Sinking down to the floor in front of the couch Sam crossed his legs and picked up the magazine that was on the floor. He flipped through the pages absent-mindedly, studying the faces of the men and women on the glossy paper.

Dean stared down at the top of Sam’s head for a long moment then over at the couch beside him. “Well if you say you’re not.” Dean shrugged and sipped from his beer, contemplating what Sam might have done. Maybe he was making up for something, like he’d somehow broken a rule that Dean probably wasn’t going to enforce but completely would if it meant Sam going out of his way to stay on his good side. “So nothing has been happening at school or anything?”

Dropping the magazine back to the floor, Sam turned so he could lean on the couch next to Dean's leg. "Have I upset you or somethin'? I mean, school's fine. Stretching his fingers out Sam hooked his finger over just under the edge of Dean's sleeve and fiddled with the hem.

It was impossible not to watch Sam’s fingers moving along his hem and he frowned deeper, a little more concerned than he had been moments before. Sure it wasn’t completely unusual for them to be affectionate but there were limits, and now-a-days those limits including absolutely no touching at all. That might be a little more on Dean’s part though. “You haven’t upset me Sammy- Sam. I just, you’re being weird is all.” He shifted back a little, trying to separate himself from the heat of Sam’s body.

“Weird how?” Sam kneeled up and propped his chin up on his hands, elbows sinking down into the couch cushion. “Do you want me to get you somethin’?” Blinking a few times slowly, Sam smiled up at Dean then dropped his gaze. There was something intense in Dean’s eyes, maybe it was that green colour, maybe just the way Dean was like a natural _leader_ or something - even their Dad said that.

“Get me- Sam? You’re _offering_ to get me something? And you’re sure you haven’t done anything wrong?” Dean half laughed, eyes fixed on Sam. God, this was strange, Sam looked so... content. Like even if he’d done something really bad he was really happy about it and Dean was more than a little confused.

Shaking his head slowly, Sam dropped his hand slowly back to Dean’s sleeve. His fingers brushed the back of Dean’s wrist ever-so-slightly and he closed his eyes. Over the years Sam had learned a lot of things, wondered about a hell of a lot, but being around Dean? That he _knew_ was right. “You want me to leave you alone?”

If Dean hadn’t grown up in this life, if he wasn’t twenty years old and a little too obsessed with his brother, he probably would have told Sam yes and just gone on with his day. As it was, however, Dean was suspicious and he needed to test his theory. Their dad would kick his ass to the moon and back if he let something happen to Sam and Dean would probably kick himself harder.

“Let’s go out.” Dean announced, pushing up this feet and offering his hand to Sam. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions, so he had some theories to test. And this was just like what he’d do any other time, test the waters, make sure there really was an issue before jumping on it and fixing it. “Get me my keys? On the counter?”

Padding over to the counter Sam snatched the keys up and clutched them in his hand as he headed back over to his brother. The keys jangled slightly when Sam held them up in front of Dean. He could look into Dean's eyes now; Sam had grown so much in the past couple of years. "Do I need my jacket?"

Dean stared at the keys for a long moment before reaching out for them, fingers curling around Sam’s for a moment as he watched him, slightly more than concerned. “No, it’s pretty warm out today. Get the door?” He was thinking one of these times Sam would notice the request, it wasn’t like he couldn’t get the door himself, Sam should be bitching and complaining by now.

Stuffing his feet into his boots Sam kind of hopped on one foot as he pulled the door open. Waiting for Dean to walk over he kneeled down quickly to tie up his laces. Popping back up quickly he smiled at Dean, hair flopping forward over his eyes.

“Wow. Alright.” Dean nodded and walked past Sam, giving him a strange look before heading for his car. Sam bounced ahead; like he was going to get the driver’s door too and Dean shook his head. “Dude, just get in the car. I can get my own damn door.” It was starting to get more than a little weird that Sam was so eager to do all these things and this couldn’t possibly be a good thing.

Dean didn’t waste a minute. Once Sam was in the car they were heading off to town and Dean only had a few things left to test really. He had a pretty good feeling that what he was about to find out wasn’t going to be good news.

They pulled up in front of one of his favorite diners, the one he stopped at most often for lunch when he was working in town. They’d been in this town for about a month now and Dean had thought everything was going normal but well, now his brother was doing this and no matter how dirty Dean’s brain might be - no, he wasn’t going there - this wasn’t good, he knew it.

“Wait right here Sam,” Dean murmured the moment they stepped inside and sure enough Sam stopped in his tracks, smiling softly at him as he walked away. Dean groaned and ran a hand down his face, crossing the diner to the waitress he knew from too many lunches out. “Hey Josie, I need a favor.”

“Sure, anything for you.” Josie kept giving him this smile and Dean knew what it meant but she wasn’t his type so he’d kept his flirting to casual cool.

Until now, when he needed something that was probably going to sound weird. “That’s my brother Sam over there,” Dean turned and pointed toward Sam who was still in the same spot, hands in his pocket, looking around like it was completely normal behavior. “I need you to go tell him to do something.”

“What?” Josie frowned, her hands stilling on the dishes she was stacking. “Do what?”

“Anything you want. Hop on one foot; sing a song, hell even just sit down. I just, please? I would really appreciate it.” He gave her a smile that was probably going to lead her on but this was all part of the job and Dean really, really needed to know.

“Uh, alright.” Josie nodded slowly and wiped her hands on her apron as she walked around the counter, giving Dean a final curious look before heading over to Sam. “Hey there Sam, I’m Josie. Um, why don’t you take a seat over there?” She pointed to the nearest table, glancing back over her shoulder at Dean.

"Hi, Josie," Sam said softly. His gaze followed her finger and he nodded as he looked over at Dean. For a moment, Sam wondered if he'd done something wrong but it seemed like Dean was just a little preoccupied with something. Sam headed over to the table and sat down, taking the chair by the window so he could look outside.

Dean watched as Sam sat then shook his head, crossing to them. No, it didn’t mean too much if Sam listened to the waitress about where to sit. Sam was polite and shit like that, it didn’t prove any working theories he might be entertaining. “Try something else.” Dean said quietly to Josie as he sat across from Sam, smiling at him in attempts to be reassuring.

“Uh...” Josie frowned, looking at Dean for a few moments before looking back at Sam. “Give me a massage?” Josie smiled almost hopefully at Sam, shrugging her shoulders a moment later when she looked at Dean.

Sliding back around on the chair Sam pushed up and held out his hand to Josie with a smile. "Would you like to sit down?" His voice was soft and he smiled at Josie. She was pretty, her eyes crinkling as she smiled; her cheeks were all rosy.

She laughed and it made Sam's smile break out into a full on grin. As soon as she sat down, Sam stood behind her and slipped his fingers over her shoulders. He could feel how tense her muscles were, must be all the hours of work she put in. Sam didn't know her other than to see her actually; he didn't go there as much as Dean but she seemed sweet. Digging his fingers into the muscles Sam pressed him thumbs down low on her shoulder blades. "Is that alright?"

“God, you’re amazing.” Josie half moaned, nearly melting under Sam’s hands as her eyes fluttered closed. “I completely like whatever game this is.”

Something hot burned in Dean and his gaze narrowed, his body shifting forward when another moan fell from Josie’s lips. Damnit, this was not what he had in mind. “Sam, knock it off.” He blurt out before he could stop himself, arms sliding across his chest. Well, clearly whatever was happening to Sam wasn’t limited to just him and if that annoyed Dean more than it should, well, he wasn’t admitting to it. “God, you’re gonna make her cream herself right here in front of everyone.” He muttered, bitter? No way. Not at all.

Sam's arms snapped back and he got that feeling again that maybe he'd done something wrong. Stepping back he hesitated and then moved over to slide in beside Dean. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly. His heart was kind of thudding a little too loud in his ears and he hooked his fingers just into Dean's back pocket.

Almost instantly Dean felt bad for snapping and his slid his arm around Sam’s shoulder, squeezing softly. “It’s okay Sammy.” He smiled at him then looked over at the clearly confused Josie. “Could you get a salad for my brother here, the uh, chicken ranch one or whatever? And I’ll have my usual. Water for us both.” Once she left Dean felt a little weird for ordering for Sam but his brother didn’t seem to mind at all. God, something was wrong. “Sam? How are you feeling?”

Relief washed over Sam when Dean ordered his food and his body slumped down a little. Leaning against Dean's side he dropped his gaze to the table, fingers sneaking up over the edge to poke at the napkin. "I'm fine, Dean. I didn't mean to piss you off."

“Nah, it’s okay.” Dean said softly and removed his arm from around Sam’s shoulder, contemplating whether he should tell Sam to move to the other side of the booth but he was worried enough to keep Sam by him. And well, there was maybe more to it but Dean wasn’t thinking about that yet. “So, you don’t feel sick or anything? No headache or muscle aches? No weird... pulls or desires to do things?” Dean tried to make it sound like he wasn’t interviewing someone for a case, glancing casually out the window at a girl standing on the other side of the street then back at Sam.

“Pulls? Nothing unusual. I want-” Sam looked down at the table. Dean’s gaze was a little too intense, and was kind of sending these little shivers down his spine. He flicked at the edge of the napkin and pressed his lips together.

“What?” Dean frowned and turned a little in the booth, watching Sam’s movements like he could pick out what it was exactly that was making him different. “Tell me what you want Sam.” He ordered before he could remind himself not too. If Sam had to do everything he asked, Dean was going to need to force himself to stop making requests.

“I just want to make you happy, you know? Do things for you,” Sam blurted out. Pulling his hands back slowly he twisted his fingers together under the table. It didn’t feel so wrong, in fact, it felt like it was perfectly okay to Sam.

Okay. So there was definitely something wrong with Sam. Or, Dean died and this was his Heaven. And hell yeah if that were the fact because Dean’s life hadn’t always been stellar, getting a submissive version of his brother as a reward in Heaven was more than he could ask for.

Josie smiled nervously at them both as she returned with their food before Dean could answer. Since they hadn’t moved spots she also gave them weird looks but said nothing more, leaving a moment later.

Dean picked at a French fry and looked over at his brother, frowning at the worry on his face, like he was sure he hadn’t pleased Dean by saying what he had. Sighing softly, Dean dropped his free hand on Sam’s thigh under the table and ignored the heat as he squeezed softly. “Does it make you feel good when you do things for me Sam?”

Sam let out a small puff of air and slid down a little, fingers brushing just slightly along the side of Dean's hand. A shiver of pleasure was making its way down his body and he smiled shyly. "Yes, Dean. It makes me ... it makes me feel good."

Wetting his lips, Dean stared at Sam for a long moment and wondered how much of this was Sam and how much of it was whatever was affecting him. If Dean had to put money on it, he would say spell. They hadn’t hunted here; no one was out to get them, which meant Sam was being targeted for another reason all together. “Okay Sam. Then why don’t you eat your chicken salad now, then we’ll go home.” Dean forced himself not to make it a question. He didn’t know exactly what the parameters for Sam’s whatever was but if he could keep it under control that would be great.

Nodding, Sam sat back up long enough to pull his salad toward him then reached over to get the ketchup and set it next to Dean's plate. He peered over at Dean from under his bangs. "Lots of ketchup, extra cheese," he said softly.

“Yeah, you know me best Sammy.” Dean smiled over at him for a moment, taking the ketchup to dump onto his plate. “Sam? If no one asks you to do stuff, do you start feeling weird? Like, you’ve got to get an order or something?” Dean scanned his brothers’ features for some sign that he realized what was wrong but it wasn’t there.

"Well," Sam swallowed his mouthful of salad and tucked his foot around behind Dean's boot. "It's like there's this pressure and ... well, it goes away when I can make you happy. Do things for you. Is that weird? Do you think I’m a freak?" Somewhere in Sam's mind was a seed of a doubt - some kind of inkling that he might not have always been like that.

“Hey, no. You’re not a freak.” Dean murmured though on any other occasion he wouldn’t have missed up on the opportunity to mock and tease his brother. “Is it just me you want to please Sam? Or do you want to please everyone? Like you pleased Josie?” Dean felt that bite of jealous again and he peered down at his burger, annoyed with himself.

Sam’s cheeks lit up like they were on fire, he could feel the burn of blood just under the skin. “It’s ... different,” he said quietly. Poking at his lettuce with the fork he moved it around his plate a little.

“Different? So it feels different deepening on the person you please?” Dean was trying to wrap his mind around this, around what was happening to his brother and how best to attack it. Sam was sort of his go to guy when it came to the researching shit, how would he do this without him?

“Different just with you. I want to ... do things for people but it’s more with you.” Sam’s throat felt a little like it was getting tight and he rubbed at the collar of his t-shirt, tugging it out a little. “It’s confusing, a little,” Sam said. He set his fork down and shifted a little closer to Dean. “It that okay?”

“Yeah, Sam, it’s real good.” Dean nodded and patted his knee under the table once more. He needed to do more, figure out more, but it was impossible at this point. “Sam, have you been given anything in the last few weeks? Has anyone given you any gifts?” As much as it pleased Dean to think Sam only wanted to please him, he couldn’t let this continue.

Sam thought about it for a few moments, fingers drifting back automatically to Dean's hand. Not a lot of things happened during the week. Sam went to school, he did his homework, and sometimes he hung around school and played basketball. _Katherine_. "I ... there's this girl named Katherine at school. She gave me this. She says it was made for me - that it looks perfect." Lifting his hand again Sam reached down under the collar of his t-shirt and pulled out a small pendent. He gazed down at it. It was a small bronze disc with gold symbols embossed on it.

“Katherine huh?” Dean’s gaze narrowed slightly and he reached out, tracing the edge of the disc with a frown. “Do you like her? Or does she like you?” He tried to imagine some girl at Sam’s school being strong enough to cast this sort of spell on Sam but it just seemed too surreal. Unless she had help. Still for all he knew Katherine was secretly Sam’s girlfriend and he was jumping to conclusions that would have his dad getting mad. After all, even if it was Sam, he still had to cover the basics. “You secretly got a girl you’re not telling me about Sam?”

“Me?” Sam’s gaze snapped up to Dean’s quickly. “No. I ... no… Katherine is new; she just moved here and I felt kind of sorry for her. I mean, we’re always moving right and never know anyone.” Sam fidgeted a little and tucked the pendent back under his shirt. Reaching across the table he grabbed Dean’s glass of water and pulled it closer to his brother’s plate.

“Right.” Dean nodded, pursing his lips as he picked at his food. Worrying about Sam took the priority; he could hardly bring himself to care about eating food. This Katherine good warranted some looking into at least. Dean usually always knew where Sam was in some way, at school during the day, sometimes at the library, mostly just at home. “Have you met anyone weird lately? Noticed anyone giving you weird looks or something?” Dean shifted a little closer to Sam, looking around as if the person were there watching them.

Sam shook his head slowly. "Not that I've noticed. Is something going on?" Turning to face his brother Sam pushed at the edge of Dean's plate. "You're not eating; do you want me to get something else for you? We could go home and I could make you something. I mean, I'm not as good a cook as you-" Sam shrugged and curled his fingers over Dean's wrist. Touching Dean was like second nature but lately, Sam found he just felt a bit better if he was connected to his brother.

“No that’s okay Sam, just thinking about some things.” To please his brother - and to get that worried look to go away - Dean grabbed his burger and took a big bite. It didn’t taste nearly as good as it usually did though and Dean forced himself to swallow before setting down and looking over at Sam. “Okay, Sam, I don’t want you to freak out or something but uh, I think something is wrong.” Dean blinked and laughed, shaking his head. “Dude, okay, I don’t think there is. Something _is_ wrong and you’re totally being a submissive little bitch you know?” Dean hoped the joking technique would work well for him, maybe keep Sam from reacting badly but honestly, Dean got Sam wrong a lot now-a-days.

A kind of dread slicked down Sam's body and his fingers slipped off Dean's wrist. "I didn't mean to do anything wrong. I can be different if you want." Sam shifted away a little even though it felt completely horrible. Maybe he wasn't acting quite the same way he always used to but it certainly didn't feel _wrong_.

“Hey, Sam, come on.” Dean reached out and grabbed his arm, tugging him close. Alright, that didn’t go so good. And Dean could get over his own issues about being so close to Sam if it would get that look off his face. “You’re just fine okay? I just think something is controlling you. But don’t you worry, I’m gonna fix it, you’re gonna be okay. Until then, you just do whatever it is that makes you feel alright, got it? And you tell me if you start feeling off or something?”

"Yeah, sure, Dean." Sam worried at his bottom lip for a few moments then pressed up close to Dean's side and slid his fingers into Dean's front pocket. Sliding his salad closer he speared a piece of chicken and held it up to Dean. "You wanna try the chicken? I know that's the only part you like out of a salad."

Glancing up, Dean caught Josie’s wide eyed stare before she spun around quickly and cleared his throat, smiling softly over at Sam. “Nah, I’m good with my burger. You eat up.” The moment Dean said it, Sam popped the chicken into his mouth and Dean internally groaned. He was going to have to think carefully about the way he worded things from now own until he fixed this, it wasn’t like he wanted to be a complete ass and take advantage of Sam when someone else clearly was trying too. Though, he could do with having a few less chores around the house. “You got homework you need to work on? We could swing by the library on the way home.”

Sam looked out of the corner of his eye at Dean and smiled. "You said I should tell you what I want to do right?" Sam had finished all his homework in study hall because he'd wanted a free weekend. "Maybe we could go home and watch a movie or something? Spend some time together like we used to?" Dean always seemed to be busy either with work or hunting now that he was older.

With the way Sam was behaving currently, being all clinging and in Dean’s space and making it harder than usual to ignore the inexplicable draw he felt to his brother, he wasn’t so certain it was the best idea. But then, if someone was controlling Sam, the safest place for him was in their house with Dean there at his side. “Okay Sammy, we can do that.” He nodded and smiled over at Sam, ruffling his hair for a moment before turning to his burger. His eyes swept around the diner once more, looking for anyone paying them special attention, but no one was even looking.

This was probably worse than he realized.

-=-=-=-

Ten minutes into the Poltergeist, Dean was still staring at the back of Sam’s head. He was practically sitting on Dean’s feet, seemingly content to be on the floor. It was sort of tripping Dean out a little bit. “I know the couch is old Sam but it’s still comfy, you could come up here and sit by me you know.” He said softly, carefully wording it not to be a command. He was getting better at that, maybe the spell would lessen if he didn’t tell Sam to do anything.

Sam picked at the seam on the side of his jeans and shifted to tuck his legs underneath him. "Is that what you want?" Rubbing at the back of his neck Sam cleared his throat. It should be easy to figure out what Dean wanted him to do, and he felt a little like he was screwing it up.

It took a few moments for Dean to answer, having to sort through the right words to keep the command out of them was a challenge he wasn’t used to. “I think you should be comfortable where you sit. Are you comfortable sitting on the floor?” Dean was going to have to do some research on submissive behavior which could get a little dirty he thought, and maybe a little amusing. At least Sam wasn’t becoming some sort of sexually submissive person; Dean wasn’t sure how he would handle that. It made him uncomfortably warm just thinking about it.

Frowning Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm comfortable wherever. I mean -" Sam shifted again and ran his hand through his hair. "Where should I be? Can I be up there?" Sure, he wanted to be closer to Dean but he knew his brother liked his space and didn't want to get all up in his face. "Dean-" Sam huffed out a breath and rubbed at his eyes.

“Come on Sam, you know you can sit on the couch.” Dean frowned, head tilting to the side as he watched Sam shifting around on the floor. “What’s the matter? Are you feeling okay?” He slid a little closer to his brother, worry gnawing at him. He’d been waiting for the bigger shoe to drop, worried that the spell was more serious than he first thought.

Sam blinked up at Dean and sighed. "Well, I mean, I can be alright - I mean I'm ... Dean?" Sam turned and curled his fingers over Dean's leg, fingers digging in hard. Nausea was creeping up on Sam and he could feel a cool sweat creeping along his neck. "I don't feel so good."

“Shit,” Dean reached out and hooked his hands under Sam’s arms, dragging him up on his lap even though he was almost as big as Dean now. “Sam? It’s okay, I’m here. What’s wrong? Tell me what you’re feeling Sam. Look at me.” Worry had Dean slipping up and commanding his brother, fingers gripping at his jaw to keep him in place.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Sam lifted his gaze immediately to his brother's. "I feel sick, I'm all sweaty like - you k now how you get when you forget to eat?" He rubbed at the back of his neck and felt the relief working its way along his muscles. "Feel better now, I'm okay I think." Sinking forward into Dean's warm Sam breathed slowly for a little while trying to settle his stomach. He'd always loved the way Dean smelled, ever since he was a little kid it was the one scent he most associate with _home_.

Dean slowly wrapped his arms around his brother, sliding a hand up until he could feel the sweat at the back of Sam’s neck. He struggled for a moment over the way his body wanted to respond to the touch and the worry about the reaction Sam had just had. Clearly it had to be a side effect of the spell, and Dean was not going to get away with sparing his brother the commands. “Tell me Sam, does it hurt when I don’t make you do things? When I don’t ask you too?”

"I just got confused, I guess, I'm sorry," Sam murmured. His lips brushed against Dean's neck and the warmth made him smile. Nuzzling in closer he tucked his arms in and let out a long slow breath of air. "I was feelin' kind of sick, not your fault."

“Oh.” Dean whispered before he could stop himself and squeezed his eyes closed. God, he shouldn’t be stuck in this position. Torn between helping his brother out and feeling like a perv for enjoying having Sam on his lap too much. “Sammy, it’s okay. I’m going to make you feel better alright? Tell me how you’re feeling now.” Sam was far too big for cuddling on Dean’s lap now but Dean couldn’t get himself to push his brother away.

"I feel fine, better. My stomach was just queasy - I hate feeling sick." Sam smiled against Dean's neck again and let his lips brush the stubbled flesh. "Is that okay?" His voice was soft and deep and he shifted a little against his brother so he could press his palm to Dean's chest. Dean was all firm muscle now he was working at the garage, maybe it was all that lifting and hauling.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered and blinked a few times, breath catching in his throat. “You’re not yourself. Someone’s working some mojo on you and making you obey things, making you be a little different.” It was the closest he could get to pushing Sam away; his heart clenched just thinking about how Sam would look. “Give me the necklace Sam.”

Sam frowned and pulled back a little. His mind worked over the words that Dean was saying, it made sense in a way, he felt like maybe he wouldn't have been doing this - touching Dean this way a few days ago but - he liked it. Pulling the necklace up and off he pressed it into Dean’s hand and smiled. “There you go.”

“Thanks.” Dean nodded and curled his fingers over the necklace, watching Sam to see if it changed anything in his attitude. “How are you feeling now?” Dean knew if Sam were his normal self he’d start bitching about the fact that Dean had asked him the same thing half a dozen times now so far today, at least. “Any clearer?”

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam let himself settle back against Dean's chest. "Am I hurting you?" Sam shifted slightly as he tried to get comfortable but Dean felt a little stiff beneath him, tense, his muscles taut. Sam rubbed his palm against his brother's chest; he worried about Dean sometimes. Dean was the one who took everything on, fretted silently about how to fix everything.

“No Sammy, you’re not hurting me.” Dean whispered and shifted on the couch. This was somewhere between too much and not enough or some crazy in between. He couldn’t begin to explain how long he’d wanted this but this wasn’t Sam, his mind was being clouded by the spell and Dean couldn’t escape that. “M’gonna make you better Sammy.” He murmured and sighed, pressing his lips to Sam’s hair.

He had to think about the facts. Like he knew the necklace wasn’t the thing that controlled it - or all of it. And apparently more than an hour without a command made Sam sick. Also, the closeness, Dean hadn’t held Sam on his lap since the kid was eight and fell off his bike and skinned his knees. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” He muttered, forcing himself to use some command just in case Sam was still filling the weirdness.

"That it's nice here but you're tense, I can feel it." Sam's hand slid back and forth across the front of Dean's t-shirt. Moving until he was straddling Dean's lap, Sam ran his fingers along his brother's collar bones then curled them over his shoulders to start rubbing at the tension. "I'm thinking that I love spending time with you, and I'm glad we are because, well," Sam ducked his head down, hiding behind his hair a little. "We haven't been doing that so much."

Sometimes, Dean thought, it sucked to care so much about his brother. After all, normal brothers in this situation would have shoved his younger brother off. Dean though, he cared too much about Sam, didn’t want to hurt him especially when he was already dealing with the spell stuff, even if he didn’t know it. “Yeah, we haven’t so much. School keeps you pretty busy huh? And work. It’s okay; we’ll spend more time together now.” If Sam were normal, he’d roll his eyes and tell Dean he was placating him or some other stupid ass big word. With the hands rubbing his shoulders though, Dean was having a hard time feeling so horrible about the spell at the moment.

Nodding, Sam worked his thumb deep into a knotted muscle on Dean's right shoulder. "I'd like that, summer's comin'. You think maybe we could spend some time camping? I always liked when we went camping." It felt like a million years ago that he and Dean had looked forward to the summers so they could tear off every morning to race their beat up old bikes down to the nearest lake or park.

Eyes fluttering closed, Dean breathed deeply, shifting his hips further back from Sam’s body. This was no good. “Yeah Sammy,” he murmured and it was almost like a moan, too close for comfort. “Sam, there’s a spell making you act this way. Come on, work with me here, you know you don’t want anything like this.” It was almost painful to say but Sam’s hands felt far too good and his fingers dug into the boy’s hips.

"I like being near you," Sam protested softly. "What do you want me to do?" He shifted back a little and let his hands slide down his brother's chest. Even though, maybe yeah, he wouldn't normally do this - it was like he didn't think about it.

Dean laughed at that, shaking his head slowly. He couldn’t even go there. “Just sit here by me Sam. Let’s watch the movie, just hang out, yeah?” He forced a smile and shifted his hips, squeezing Sam’s side gently. “You got me for the whole day.”

Sam's brows dipped together slightly and he slid off Dean's lap and settled on the couch next to him. "Okay, let me know - I mean- if you want anything. Staring at Dean’s profile for a few moments, Sam leaned in quickly and pressed a gentle kiss to his brother's cheek. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Something tight clenched in Dean’s heart and he nodded. This could definitely get much worse before it got better. “You’re welcome Sam.” He kept his arm around Sam and held him close. Whatever it was, whoever had cursed Sam, Dean was going to fix it. Before their dad returned, hopefully.

-=-=-=-

This day had been more than a little hard - in a lot of different ways - and Dean sort of thought he was losing his mind. Sam had turned into some type of limpet who was willing to do absolutely anything Dean even barely muttered. And while it was nice not to have to clean up around the house or make dinner, he was more than a little worried. Sure, here it was okay, but whoever had done this spell obviously was targeting Sam and who knew what sort of shit they could make him do.

It was even worse that being so submissive seemed only to make Sam happier. The more Dean asked him to do, the happier he was. And Dean had just been sitting on the couch when Sam came up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders, trying to ease off the tension. The problem? Dean was a fucking perv who’d been eyeing his brother in the wrong way for a good couple years now and this crawling on his lap, rubbing his shoulders, being at his beckon call shit was really starting to get to him.

Dean had hastily excused himself and headed to their room, pacing around a few times, turned on and irritated and worried with no idea where to start to make things better. “Damnit.” He muttered and dropped down on the bed, palming at his crotch for a long moment.

Well, really, it was the one thing he actually _could_ take care of at the moment, everything else would have to wait. Not that he felt any less guilty about it, tugging open his zipper and pulling his half hard cock out while thoughts of his brother’s hands on his body clouded his mind. Dean tried not to make it a habit to jack off to his little brother for the obviously glaring reasons, but he was allowing himself this, this one time.

Closing his eyes, Dean breathed in deeply and curled his fingers around himself, slowly stroking up and trying not to picture Sam’s smile, his warm smell, and his strong hands. “God Sam,” he grumbled, irritated with himself and the whole situation, thumb sliding over the slit and rubbing slowly even though he knew this had to be fast, who knew how long it would take before his brother came to make sure he didn’t need a beer, or a cookie, or a fucking tissue.

Sam thought he heard his name as he pushed the door to their bedroom open quietly, not wanting to disturb Dean if he had decided to sleep for a while. All the air kind of rushed past his lips when he saw his brother lying on the bed. He was kind of stretched out, hand moving slowly on his dick - and _God_ Sam felt like his legs were just going to turn to jelly under him.

Pushing the door open silently, Sam padded across the room quietly, socked feet not making a sound and sank known to his knees beside the bed. Licking his lips he glanced up at his brother's flushed face, his lashes were pressed tight against his cheeks and his lips were wet and glistening.

Sam lifted his hand and curled his fingers over Dean's, the heat of his brother's rigid flesh burning at the tips of his fingers.

“Jesus,” Dean nearly jumped, eyes flying open and landing on Sam there beside him, watching their hands for a long moment before looking up. “Sammy, you don’t have to do this.” He whispered, though really he should have said _don’t do this_. “You’re not right in the head dude, you... god.” Sam’s hand felt so good and his hips jerked up, betraying his words. “S’not right Sammy.”

Sam's eyes darted up to his brother's face and he pressed his lips together for a few moments. Tightening his fingers slightly he pushed gently at Dean's hand to move it away so he could stroke slowly. "You told me, you said I could do what I wanted before -that I should." Sam almost slithered up on to the bed, moving slowly and keeping his fingers moving gently on his brother's dick. He stretched out along Dean's side and pressed his lips to the corner of Dean's mouth. "I can help," he said breathlessly.

“Fuck.” Dean groaned and closed his eyes once more. Sam’s hands were so much softer than his own, warm and smooth moving over his skin and his hips moved once more, his resistance paper thin. “Sammy,” he moaned and turned just barely, lips passing slowly along his brother’s. This was wrong, he shouldn’t and Dean _knew_ that but he couldn’t help himself. “Kiss me.”

Sam moaned softly as a shudder ran down his body. Stretching up slightly he slanted his mouth over his brother's and sank down into the kiss. Heat flooded through him and he felt a little like he was drowning; the air was thick around them and Sam could almost feel the blood racing in his veins. His fingers kept moving on his brother's dick, sliding, twisting and when he swept his thumb over the head Dean's mouth opened wider and Sam whimpered.

This was the kind of stuff Dean dreamed about late at night when he could pretend like he didn’t. Having it now, feeling the silky warm press of Sam’s lips and the intensity of the pass of their tongues was nearly maddening. His hand slid up into Sam’s hair, sweeping through the lengthening brown locks, tugging softly as his hips rolled up. Dean pulled Sam back from the kiss with a tug at his hair, blinking his eyes open to stare up at his brother. “Tell me this is okay, that you want this too.” Then Dean would just have to believe it wasn’t just the spell.

"I want this, Dean." Sam's voice felt rough in his throat and he groaned softly as he rolled his hips forward. He strained against Dean's grasp, fingers falling into a tortuously slow rhythm on his brother's flesh. "I want to make you feel good," he whispered. Sam's tongue swept over his bottom lip and he sucked it into his mouth; the taste of Dean's kiss was still there and Sam's lashes fluttered closed.

Moaning at the heat inspired by Sam’s words, Dean’s hands ran along his brother’s body, slipping under his shirt to run over his skin. Maybe Dean was dreaming all this, the submissive thing was just his fucked up brain wanting his brother at his control. “Want your lips on me Sam.” Dean just barely pushed him down, a gentle nudge in the right direction. Apparently he’d decided if he was going to Hell for this he might as well have fun before it happened.

Sam didn't need much encouragement. He slid further down his brother's body and pushed at the already loose denim until he could see his brother's swollen flesh. Trailing a finger all the way down Dean's shaft, Sam almost curled himself over his brother's hip. His tongue darted out and he lapped at the head, sliding his long leg over his brother's to keep him there. The smell of Dean's body was warm and musky; all sex and sweat the faint scent of the garage. _Dean_. Sam blew out a breathed as his tongue traced the ridges of his brother's dick.

“God.” Dean gasped and tried not to thrust up into Sam’s mouth. He’d had plenty of blow jobs before but something about Sam his eager licks, the heat soaking into his flesh, was too much for Dean to keep quiet. In an instantly Sam was turning him into a withering mess and it was a little amazing. He might hate himself for this later but now words were falling from his mouth that he couldn’t help. “Take me in your mouth Sam, suck me in. Want to feel your mouth around me, feel you all around me.”

A small moan crept up Sam's throat as his lips parted and slid in a wet ring down Dean's dick. Sucking, he swirled his tongue over the flesh and moaned again. The taste of his brother was perfect - Sam had thought about it - tried to imagine but he hadn't got it right at all. His brother's come was a little bitter - a little earthy and Sam's muscles tightened as he trembled with pleasure. Humming quietly he sank down further, swallowing the flesh like the liquid heat it was.

“God, Sam.” Dean groaned and slowly arched his body up, heels digging into the mattress. He was pretty sure that Sam shouldn’t be this good at this; he shouldn’t be able to suck Dean’s brain out his cock so easily. “Jesus,” Dean swore once more and slid his fingers through Sam’s hair, rocking up into his mouth and biting down on his lip. “So good Sammy, so very good.” He murmured, encouraging, fingers sliding along Sam’s puffed out cheek.

Sam's hand sneaked under the bottom of Dean's t-shirt to crawl up over his muscles. He could feel Dean's abs tightening when the thrust up and it made him suck hard, wanting his brother to feel _more_. When his fingers bumped over a nipple Sam pinched it tightly. Dean's body rocked up and Sam sank down further, swallowing and sucking and _God_ when his nose was buried in the wiry curls at the base of his brother's dick he thought he might die of _wanting_.

“Fuck.” Dean gasped and he felt like he’d somehow been reduced to only swear words, like Sam’s mouth was some sort of magic weapon, or the power was soaking into his skin. It had been _years_ since Dean had come within moments of any sort of pleasure but Jesus, Sam was going to make him lose control within a matter of minutes. “Sam, Sammy, pull up. Gonna come.” He grunted and rocked his body up once more.

Sam's long fingers curled over his brother hip, gripping the denim of his jeans and holding himself there. He wanted his mouth on Dean, wanted more of the throbbing heat, the tang of pre-come. He wanted it all. Nails dragging down Dean's chest, Sam moaned and pulsed his tongue against the bottom of the hard flesh. Knowing that he was making Dean feel like this, _making_ his brother come made his head spin with pleasure.

The fact that Sam wasn’t pulling away though Dean had told him to was enough to make his entire body surge with field. He thrust his body up, squeezed his eyes closed, and jerked up into his brother’s mouth. His entire body felt like it was twisting up as his orgasm rocked through him, pleasure too intense.

The moment Sam’s mouth seemed even close to off Dean was looking down at him, reaching out. “Come here, can’t feel good to have denied my request.” He muttered, and exhaled slowly. “That was fucking insane.”

Crawling up his brother's body, Sam groaned softly. "Knew you'd like it," he said softly. He nudged at Dean's t-shirt with his nose and left a trail of kisses up the center of Dean's body before settling by his side. Blinking up at him, Sam smiled and then bit down on his bottom lip.

“So you’re a submissive bitch that aims to please me too?” Dean chuckled softly and slipped his fingers into Sam’s hair once more, tugging up. “Can I touch you too? You want to feel good Sammy?” He murmured and rolled them, pressing his brother down into the mattress. “I want to make you come too.”

Sam gasped, his eyes widening as his lips parted for a quiet groan. "Y…Yes, please, please touch me, Dean." Sam was already twisting against the heavy weight of his brother's body, hands tugging impatiently at his brother's t-shirt. "So warm, I ... _God_ -" Sam squeezed his eyes closed and trembled as his hips twisted and rocked up into Dean's.

“Jesus, you look good like this Sammy.” Dean murmured and dipped down, sucking kisses along his lips and down to his neck. The flush on his cheeks, the pleasure that tensed his body, Dean felt the sharp thrill knowing that he was responsible for it. His hands slid down, along his sides, under his clothing, pulling at Sam’s jeans to slip them free. “Tell me how long you’ve wanted this Sam. Tell me... is it more than just now?”

"Years," Sam said quickly. "I'm sorry - I tried so hard not to." Sam shuddered as Dean's lips worked along his flesh; it was like a fiery trail across his skin. Each pass of his brother's lips pushed Sam one step closer to falling apart. "Dean, it's not just now - it's ... I've thought about this-" Sam's words disappeared into a long moan.

“It’s okay Sammy.” Dean pulled back, meeting his brother’s eyes. “Me too. Years, I feel the same.” He nodded and slithered down once more, moving fast and swift and tugging until Sam’s jeans were loosened and he could pull the boy’s thick cock free. “Damn. Puberty was good to you Sam.” He laughed huskily and wet his lips, tongue sliding slowly down over his brother’s cock. “Gonna make you feel so good.” He was relieved to hear that it wasn’t just now and Dean was certainly going to take full advantage of this later, once he made his brother better.

Sam's body curved up, muscles tensing as the wet heat of his brother's tongue made his dick twitch and throb. Sam could hear how deep his brother's voice was, the richness of it made Sam feel like the words were crawling up his body. Trembling, he lifted his fingers to Dean's hair, smoothing it back then grasping hand fulls.

Relaxing his neck, Dean let Sam guide him over his cock whether he knew he was or not. He slowly licked, sucked, drew in the taste of his younger brother’s skin until he was nearly hard all over again. Mouth parting wide, Dean slowly sank down over his brother, sucking him in and hollowing his cheeks, wanting him to come too, wanting him to feel just as good. Dean loved the idea that he could make his Sammy feel so good and he just wanted it to continue, to have it always be so perfect.

Sam's heart nearly stopped. His entire body arched up - and he slammed his hands back down onto the bed and tugged the blanket up. "Dean," he wheezed. Lungs aching, heart thundering to life - Sam groaned and rolled his head to the side as heat flooded through him. He'd never felt anything like it. Everything was hot and wet, it was tight and perfect and Sam's hips moved up toward Dean.

Hands slipping between them, Dean rolled along Sam’s balls, slowly massaging, throat relaxing until he could suck him the rest of the way into his mouth. Which was insane, how perfectly Sam fit into his mouth, almost down his throat. He tugged harder at Sam’s jeans, sliding them down and pushing with the heel of his palm until his brother kicked free and Dean was spreading his legs, slipping his finger down to rub along Sam’s entrance. _God_ he wanted his brother, always, more then before, enough to drive him crazy.

"ohgod," whooshed out of Sam's mouth and he didn't know whether to scramble away or move closer. "Dean," he whispered. Sucking in as much air as he could Sam shuddered. He didn't even know what to focus on - there were so many sensations and everything was good - great - _God_. Jerking up off the bed Sam moaned when he was pressed back down by Dean's grip and he _wanted_ to be there.

He could already feel his orgasm sparking deep within him. Dean's finger was maddening and Sam already knew he wanted more but it was no surprise to him. He just kept murmuring his brother's name and then suddenly everything felt like it was spinning out of control. Letting out a small cry Sam felt his balls tighten then throb and he came so hard it hurt for a few marvelous moments and then it was all pleasure and heat.

Swallowing quickly, Dean drank down everything his brother had to offer, a lot moan echoing around the flesh in his mouth and he pulled back when Sam slumped down onto the mattress. His brother looked totally limp and Dean smiled softly up at him, slowly crawling up his body and gently pressing their lips together. “Gonna take your shirt off Sam,” Dean whispered and slowly pulled his shirt off, tossing it across the room. Sam looked so thin like this, all lean muscle and honey tanned skin. Dean smiled and gently traced along his chest. “Was perfect Sammy,” he murmured, kissing his brother’s shoulder, continuing to gently trace his chest.

"Yours," Sam said weakly. His hand moved slowly to tug at Dean's t-shirt because he just wanted to be covered by Dean's skin, feel every slide of it against his own. Hardly able to keep his eyes open, Sam sighed and licked his lips. "Dean, I love you - so much it-" Sam’s breath hitched, everything all caught up in his chest as Dean’s fingers slid and teased, moved so slowly across his skin.

“I know Sammy. I love you too.” Dean murmured and shifted closer, pressing his lips to Sam’s shoulder. “I’ve felt this way for a while too okay? So don’t feel- just- you’re not one sided here, alright?” Dean smiled against Sam’s skin, fingers pressing over his middle. “If we fall asleep with no commands all night, you’ll be okay yeah?”

Sam nodded, arms snaking around his brother’s neck and tightening. “Can I stay here all night?” Blinking his eyes open sleepily, Sam turned into Dean and brushed his lips along his brother’s cheek. “Please?”

“Yeah Sam, you stay here. Sleep right by me.” Dean thought if anything the command would carry him throw until morning. “And you wake me up if you start feeling odd okay? Any reason at all, just need you to be okay.” The necklace was long off Sam but he was still acting this way. Tomorrow Dean would have to go by the school and do some serious investigating. “So uh, how did you get so good at sucking cock Sammy? You been holding out on me?” He was just teasing, really. Maybe. No, he really wanted to know.

"Never done it," Sam murmured. Summoning up the last of his energy he wriggled down under the covers and burrowed in next to his brother's heat. "Just ... know what I would like." Sam yawned and slid his arm over Dean's waist. "Wanted to taste every inch of you, thought about it." He yawned again and laughed softly.

“Yeah? But I mean, you’ve had a blow job before right?” Dean slid under the blanket as well, slipping his arm over Sam’s chest and pulling him up against his body. On most occasions he’d be pushing whatever bed mate away but Sam was a category all his own and he rewrote all his rules for him. “You’ve been with girls or uh, guys, before?”

"Kissed people, haven't had sex or... haven't down this," Sam said softly. Not that it mattered; no one compared to Dean and no one really ever had. Cheeks burning, Sam huffed softly. "Katherine wanted more, she... Dean? Can I just be with you? I don't have to do what she wants, do I?" Sam lifted his head and stared down into his brother's eyes.

Heart skipping for just a moment, Dean stared at Sam, everything in him suddenly alert. “Katherine? Sam, does she want you to be with her? Is that what she said?” He frowned when Sam didn’t immediately answer then shook his head, leaning forward to gently kiss his brother. “And yes, of course you can be with me. Just me. But you need to tell me about Katherine.”

Sam shook his head slightly and buried his face in Dean's neck. The last thing he wanted was to make Dean mad; disappoint him. His stomach twisted as he resisted and his shoulders drew up.

“Come on Sam, you have to tell me. She- this could be happening because of her. She could be trying to control you and I need to make it stop. Don’t you want to belong to me? Isn’t going to happen if she’s still in the picture.” Dean didn’t necessarily like using this technique to get Sam to talk but Katherine had just become prime suspect numero uno and Dean needed answers.

Sam pulled back slightly, studying Dean's face for a few moments. "I want to be yours," he said softly. His fingers curled against Dean's chest and he sighed, shifting nervously. "She said I was made for her, meant to be with her. And... I think I told her no - I was - I was nice about it. But then everything kind of changed when she gave me the pendent." All the memories were a little bit mixed up, out of order in Sam's head and it almost hurt to try and sort through it all. Falling back against Dean's chest, Sam whispered, "I don't want to be hers."

“Did she try and make you be hers Sam? Has she done anything else besides give you the necklace?” Dean felt weird suggesting that some girl in Sam’s class was trying to take advantage of his clearly big and strong brother but under the spell, Sam was powerless to stop anything. “You’re mine.” He whispered, trying to reassure Sam enough to get him to answer, to make him better or at least okay with all this.

Nodding, Sam slid his leg over his brother's worrying that Dean might try to leave. "She said something in Latin but it was too quiet for me to hear and I meant to tell ... she told me not to tell anyone." Sam shivered as his stomach twisted again, knotting and cramping. "Dean," he whispered and slid his hand down over his stomach.

"She said it was a secret, please don't be mad. I would have told you-" Sam shuddered and the words were slipping away from him. It was almost like he could hear Katherine's voice but couldn't quite pull the words back. "She kissed me and she touched me - I have to meet her Monday after school. Can you keep me here?" Sam was almost embarrassed by how pathetic his question seemed.

Dean hadn’t really ever felt any drive to kick a girl’s ass before but damn if he wasn’t thinking of the best ways to completely demolish this Katherine chick. He thought about the girl he’d seen outside the diner earlier and tensed, realizing it was likely her, trying to keep an eye on Sam. “Hey, you listen to me.” Dean rubbed slowly along Sam’s stomach and waited until their eyes met to continue. “This thing between us? It’s strong ‘cause you love me, you want to make me happy, remember? She can’t take that from us and she’s not hurting you in any way anymore. Clear? It’s just you and me now Sammy, we’re gonna make it work.” Dean was banking on his brother’s pull together being stronger then Katherine, maybe her inexperience would be his advantage now.

Relief surged forward over the uncertainty in Sam's mind and he nodded slowly, eyes locked with his brother's. "I want to make you happy," he said softly. He'd loved Dean his whole life, Dean was his heart and soul and he would do _anything_ for him. Sliding his fingers up Dean's chest, Sam tucked them under the back of his brother's neck. "You and me," he echoed. He liked the sound of it.

“Good.” Dean whispered and slipped his arms around Sam, holding him protectively tight. He would enjoy this a lot more once Katherine was out of the picture, once he knew that Sam was truly his. “Let’s get some sleep, before you drive me crazy again.” He laughed softly, lips sling along Sam’s jaw.

Humming his agreement Sam nestled as close as he could get.


	2. Chapter 2

All day long Dean had been following Sam, as subtly as possible, and since he had a lifetime of hunter training, he was nearly invisible. It was pretty easy to find out who Katherine was, to sneak into the school office on the pretense of bringing Sam’s lunch - and getting the nurse all flustered she spilled coffee on herself. Dean hacked into the files and learned that Katherine was a single child, that her mother had been moving her around from place to place because she kept getting in trouble and kicked out of school.

Dean had a pretty good hunch Sam wasn’t the first guy she had tried this submissive bullshit on, maybe he was just the first guy it was actually working on. Only clearly she hadn’t anticipated Sam’s draw to Dean and the way it would throw the entire spell off. She was trying to pull Sam in, make him completely hers but the internal part of Sam that had always belonged to Dean won out.

And now Dean was going to get her to reverse the spell completely because as much fun as the submissive thing could be, Dean would much rather it be willing between them.

He waited in the bathroom stall when the bell rang and slipped out amongst the crowd, scanning the students until he saw Sam, walking slowly down the hall and into a classroom. He passed once, looking through the window and seeing Sam alone, then hid around the corner as Katherine came up to collect his brother. Dean hiked the bag further up his shoulder as he trailed after them, Katherine leading Sam out of the school and around the corner.

They stopped behind a tree, hidden from view of the parking lot and Dean shook his head at the girl’s stupidity before heading their way. She had Sam pressed up against a tree and was leaning up, agitation clear on her face that Sam wasn’t the willing puppet he was supposed to be.

Dean cleared his throat, dropped his bag at his and glaring at the girl. “I need you to let go of my brother.”

Her head whipped to him, eyes narrowing. “Go away.”

“Sam, come here.” Dean held his hand out, soft smile on his face meant only for his brother.

Sam's heartbeat was rapid and painful in his chest and Sam moved his gaze to Dean. The smile on his brother's face was warm, and Sam focused on that as he pulled away from the desire to obey Katherine. When he reached Dean's side he collapsed against his and sighed in relief as the nausea began to fade.

“Sam!” Katherine scowled, hands digging hard into her sides. “You are supposed to obey me!”

“See, that’s the thing about spells, they’re tricky little buggers and they don’t always work the way you want.” Dean slid his arm around Sam’s waist, tugging him in back until he could slide in front and act as a barrier between Katherine and his brother. “It’s especially more tricky when the person you’re trying to make yours is already someone else’s.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Katherine’s hands slid into her pockets, her lips pursing in a scowl.

“Sam, this isn’t going to be pretty.” Dean murmured over his shoulder, laying his hand on Sam’s hip. “Would you like to go to the car?”

“No, m’stayin’ with you.” The waver in Sam’s voice betrayed his nervousness but his fingers hooked through Dean’s belt-loop and he moved up as close as he could.

“Okay,” Dean nodded and tilted back enough to gently kiss Sam’s hair before he was reaching down for his bag.

“What the hell is going on?” Katherine repeated and her shoulders tensed her entire body stiff. Like she was going to try some magical shit to throw him off.

It made Dean laugh because of all the things he’d seen; some scrawny, geeky, sixteen year old little girl wasn’t going to hurt him. “It’s time for a life lesson Katherine. And I’m gonna give you this one shot because I’m a nice guy like that. So you can reverse the spell and free my brother, or, you can find out what I have in my bag.”

Katherine stared at him for a long moment then laughed, shaking her head. “Do you honestly think that’s going to scare me? Seriously?”

“It should.” Dean smiled at her, a forced, tight curve of his lips. “Let me show you why.” Dean dipped down and tugged open his bag, pulling out a long thin blade with a razor edge. He heard Sam inhaled and reached behind him, pushing him back just a little. “This blade? I used it to kill a shape shifter, when I was fifteen. Won’t do anything to you though, besides really fucking hurting.”

Katherine’s arms had fallen to her side but she held her ground, staring at him as menacing as she could manage. “You can’t kill me.”

“I can, actually.” Dean laughed and shook his head. “The thing is Katherine, this is what we do. Sam and me? We hunt all sorts of evil shit and believe it or not, you’re not the first witch we’ve encountered. And I know just how to kill you.” Dean reached into the bag and pulled out a gun, digging around until he came out with a handful of silver bullets. “See these? Pure silver. Even if you’d somehow magically managed to protect yourself, this would pierce right through all of that and you’d be dead.”

For once Katherine finally seemed a little nervous, her eyes shifting down to the gun and the bullets and back up. “But... I’m just a kid, you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“No? You don’t think so?” Dean snapped his hand to the side and the barrel of the gun open; slowly he thumbed each bullet in, taking a step toward Katherine and fixing her with a deadly serious stare. “You messed with my brother. I really don’t take kindly to people hurting Sam in any way. And you want to know the best part?”

Katherine took a few steps back, her breath coming a little faster, her eyes wide. “W-what?”

“I know how to get rid of you.” Dean smiled, like it was all something fun for him. The real trick was to shake the girl up enough that he wouldn’t have to kill her of course but still. “I know exactly where to put your body, how to salt and burn it, so no one would ever find you because there would be no remains. And, Sam and I know how to disappear. So you’d be dead, all because you wouldn’t do one little spell reversal. Tell me, Katherine, isn’t it really worth it?”

Katherine’s face was pale by this point and she quickly shook her head, swallowing loud enough Dean could hear it. “I-I’ll reverse it. I just need the pendant and-”

“Here.” Dean dug into his pocket and pulled out the necklace, throwing it at her. “Where does it need to be done? I’m taking you there and watching you do it. Then I’m taking all your witch crap and you’re not going to touch it again you hear? Because I always keep silver bullets around Katherine, just in case.”

“Okay.” Katherine nodded and folded her arms over her chest. “It’s just at my house, not too far.”

“Good.” Dean didn’t unload the gun but he tucked it into his waistband, stepping back and gesturing for her to lead the way. When he got to Sam’s side he took his brother’s hand and grabbed his bag with his free hand. “S’gonna be okay now Sammy.” He murmured so only his brother could hear before fixing his eyes on Katherine’s back.

-=-=-=-

“Okay, this should do it.” Katherine dropped the match onto the pendant and some of her hair, rising up from the circle she’d been kneeling in.

While she had been reversing the spell Dean and Sam had gone around the room, gathering up anything that could be used for witchcraft and throwing it into an empty duffel bag. Dean would dispose of it later, somewhere out of town, just in case the girl got crazy again or something.

“I’m really sorry.” She whispered, looking down at her hands. “It um, might take a little while to wear off completely but it’s definitely reversed.”

“Good.” Dean nodded and stepped toward the girl, backing her up against the wall and glaring down at her. “You touch my brother again and I will be back for you. Understand?”

“Y-yes.” She blinked owlishly up at Dean, seeming even smaller now that the spell was no longer a threat.

Dean back off and glared at her for a moment longer before grabbing the back of witch stuff and looking toward Sam. “Come on Sam.” He smiled briefly at his brother and led the way out of the house, feeling a little like there was no way to get out of there fast enough. “Fuck, stupid little girls thinking they can pull shit like this.” He grumbled and tossed his bag into the back, turning to look at his brother once more. “How you feeling?”

"Me? Okay," Sam finally pulled his hand away from Dean's belt-loop and smiled. "Little shaky maybe, I mean, that was all kind of crazy." He ran a hand through his hair. "I still ... I kinda feel the same." Sighing, Sam leaned against the car and stared into his brother's eyes. "It's all gonna be okay right?"

“Yeah Sam, of course it is. She reversed the spell and before you know you’ll be back to your old self.” Dean smiled and curled his fingers around Sam’s neck, squeezing softly. “I won’t be able to boss you around anymore, you’re probably gonna kick my ass for it.”

Shaking his head slowly Sam smiled and didn’t bother trying to hide the way his head tilted into Dean’s touch. “Dean? Was this all because of the spell? Would you still have...?” Sam’s voice trailed off and he sighed again. He knew the feelings that he had always harbored for his brother were as real as anything else they dealt with day to day but he also knew what kind of man his brother was. Knowing Dean, his brother would never have acted on feelings like that.

“Sam, god. I’ve liked you... just, it’s- I shouldn’t have...” Dean sighed and shook his head, running his hand up through Sam’s hair. “I’ve wanted you for a long time okay? I didn’t think that you wanted me like that, which is why I never said anything and didn’t act on it. Then you just sort of came in last night and... you were right there and I couldn’t tell you to stop you know? I’ve been worried about you not really wanting this. You know, that it was part of the spell.” Dean exhaled slowly, blinking a few times. That was a long rambling explanation that probably got them nowhere fast.

"Guess we'll find out, huh?" Sam's fingers made their way back to Dean's front pocket. "We goin' home now?" All Sam knew was that he wanted to be safe, and safe meant wherever Dean was.

“Yeah, I think maybe you should stay home for a few days.” Dean pulled back a little and grabbed the passenger door, holding it for Sam. “Until it wears off. I don’t want to take any risks you know? If the wrong person finds out that you’re submissive like this then they could give you a lot of hell.” Dean touched Sam’s chest, frowning slightly. “You okay with missing school for a few days?”

Sam folded his arms across his chest and lingered there a few moments. “You gonna stay home with me?”

“Yeah I am.” Dean nodded and ran his hands down his brother’s sides, smiling at him. “We’re gonna have a good time, hang out, watch movies, other stuff.” Dean glanced over his shoulder at the house before leaning forward, lips pressing against Sam’s neck.

That single touch made Sam shiver like he’d been standing outside for hours. “Yeah? Gonna let me take care of you?” He kept his voice low and soft, turning slightly so his lips could barely tickle the shell of Dean’s ear.

“God.” Dean chuckled, shivering once then nodding. “Yeah, definitely am.” He smiled and wet his lips. “Let’s get home so we can do that.” Dean laughed and pushed Sam into the car before hurrying around for the driver’s side.

-=-=-=-

The moment they were inside Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, drawing him in close so their lips could meet. “Do you still feel the pull? The need to be submissive?” He murmured and backed Sam through the living room, his hands slipping under his brother’s shirt and running over his skin.

Sam nodded; hands pushed the heavy leather jacket off Dean's shoulders. It made a heavy thump as it hit the ground and Sam licked his lips, feeling the colour creeping up his chest and neck. Dean's hands were rough and hot - like the man was painting him with heat and Sam could only moan and mouth his way along his brother's jaw.

“Answer me Sam,” Dean groaned and pulled back an inch, just long enough to pull Sam’s shirt off and throw it down on the ground. The bumped into the table in the hall and Dean pushed Sam onto it, hands slipping down to tug at his brother’s shoes and socks, fingers digging into his thighs. “Love hearing you all breathless and turned on.”

"Yes, Dean. _God,_ yes... please I want you," Sam murmured. His voice was all thick and it felt like he almost had to shove the words out. The table was cool against his back and Sam wriggled back a little, hips lifting when Dean's fingers were at his button and then drawing down his zipper. It went so fast and at the same time Sam could feel every slight movement, each fleeting touch of Dean's fingers. And Dean like this, pushing Sam, guiding him sent little darts of pleasure through his body.

“Come on.” Dean grabbed Sam’s open jeans and tugged him down the hall the rest of the way, pushing him into the bedroom and shoving him down onto the bed the moment they were close enough. “You want to know what I want to do to you Sam?” Dean murmured and kicked out of his shoes, tugging his shirt off and throwing it across the room. There were a thousand things he’d love to do to Sam and he wasn’t sure where to start. “You gonna let me have whatever I want?”

"Whatever you want," Sam breathed, "anything, yours. Please." His plea was almost a murmur, his fingers already itching to be back on the smooth warmth of his brother's skin. Being away from Dean, watching him even from such a short distance was like a kind of torture. Sam's hand bumped over the bone of his own hip and slid to curl around the base of his already throbbing dick. "Dean, please..."

“Don’t touch yourself.” Dean said before he could stop himself and smiled at Sam then stepped forward, out of his jeans. “Only I get to touch you now, got it?” He smirked and crawled onto the edge of the bed, dipping down to gently press kisses along his brother’s legs as he crawled up. “You know what I want,” Dean sighed softly, tongue trailing over Sam’s hipbone, head turning so his nose ran along Sam’s cock, smiling when it twitched in response.

Dean crawled the rest of the way up Sam’s body in one quick movement, hands pinning him down against the mattress. “I want to be in you Sam, want to feel you around me.” Dean watched the darkness spreading Sam’s pupils wider and wet his lips. “You want that too huh? Can see it in your eyes, you’re practically begging for it.” Dean’s body rocked forward at the heat inspired by his words and he leaned down, lips brushing over Sam’s ear. “Gonna beg for me Sam?”

"Dean, please, I want that-" Sam's breath hitched as his brother’s tongue flicked his earlobe. Dean's breath was moist and warm against his ear and Sam could hear his own heartbeat thumping away in his head. Clawing at Dean's back, Sam rocked his hips slowly from side to side but Dean held himself just out of reach. "I want you, Dean."

“So good to hear that.” Dean groaned and shifted back, flipping over to dig in the closest drawer then drawing back. “Always thought about this, what you’d look like under me.” it felt a little like Dean had just accepted this, stopped questioning, and was letting himself take whatever he wanted. Which was exactly what was happening now.

“Spread your legs.” Dean murmured, smiling when Sam did. “Wider.” He stroked his fingers along Sam’s thigh, up over his cock slowly. “Put your hands in my hair, like how that feels.” Sam’s face was so pleasantly flushed and Dean was maybe having a little too much fun with the submissive thing now that he knew his brother was going to be okay.

Sam's legs were trembling and he reached up quickly to slide his fingers into his brother's short hair. Dean was beautiful and Sam stared at his older brother through heavy lidded eyes; marveling at the changes lust brought to the man's face. A rosy blush was burned into Dean's cheeks, his full lips more swollen than usual, glistening in the dimly lit bedroom.

And, Dean's eyes.

Dean's eyes were full of _want_. The sea green of his eyes was nothing but a fine strip around the edges of pools of black and Sam could almost feel the gaze burning into him.

“Now that you’re better you know,” Dean was panting softly, flicking open the bottle of lube in his hands and slowly slicking his fingers. “I kind of find it really hot. I mean, not you just obeying all my commands, but seeing how you want to please me. I hope you want to please me when it’s worn off.” He pressed flush against Sam’s side and slipped his hand between Sam’s legs, slowly circling his entrance and pressing an inch in, pulling out. “Relax Sammy, m’gonna make it real good for you.” He rolled his hips slowly against Sam’s thigh, eyes fluttering at the swell of heat building in him.

Sam's entire body convulsed with pleasure, his dick twitching hard. He couldn't imagine _not_ wanting to please Dean. Sucking in a quick breath Sam stared up at his brother's face and watched desire burn hard onto his cheeks. "Dean," Sam whispered. His voice was caught by the way he _wanted_ his brother; he'd never wanted anything so much.

Dean's finger probed into his body gently, teasing and hinting at what might be to come and if Sam's hips were rocking down into that touch he couldn't be blamed for it. Letting his body melt back down against the bed he tightened his fingers in his brother's hair and lifted his thigh slowly to rub against Dean's rock-hard flesh.

“Jesus,” Dean groaned, proving the fact that being with Sam did tend to bring out the best in his swear words. “You’re so tight Sammy,” Dean moaned as his finger slid in deeper, muscles clenching tight around him then relaxing. He couldn’t imagine being buried in Sam now, not when it was so tight. “You’re my first virgin.” He muttered and smirked when he looked into his brother’s eyes. “First guy.”

Those were things Sam probably had no interest in knowing so he twisted his finger and crooked it, hoping to distract his brother. A strangled noise fell from Sam’s lips and Dean rocked against his leg. “Louder Sammy, wanna hear you, don’t hold back.”

"Jesus _Christ_ , Dean. _Fuck_." Sam's entire body jolted up when Dean's finger moved and his nails dug into his brother's scalp. "Never, I've never," Sam shuddered. Sam's life was so crazy - hunting on weekends, trying to follow around behind his older brother - there'd been little time for socializing let alone sexual relationships. And - in the back of Sam's mind he'd always know that he wanted Dean - and lived with the realized that it would never happen. Until now.

Sam's hips were rolling up and then pressing back and he tugged at Dean's hair, trying to pull his brother somewhere -anywhere.

“That’s it Sam,” Dean murmured, pleased by the way he was driving his brother insane, so clear on his face. He kept his finger moving, slowly in and out, twisting round and pressing forward. Then he added a second finger, inching it slowly deep within him and riding out the jolt of his brother’s body. He watched Sam’s free hand inch toward his cock and Dean twisted, slapping it away. “No touching. Don’t make me punish you Sam.”

Though that thought was pretty damn appealing too. Maybe they’d get to that at some point in time, when this wasn’t all so new.

"Dean I need ... I need you to-" Sam's body twitched again. The fingers of his right hand clawed across the blanket while his left hand tugged hard on Dean's hair. All Sam could manage to do was keen softly, nonsensical sounds falling from his lips each time Dean's fingers twisted inside him. There was a burn but over that burn was a pleasure so intense it was making Sam's eyes sting with tears.

“What do you need Sammy? Tell me.” Dean murmured, shifting closer until his lips could run along Sam’s neck, his fingers stretching wider inside his brother. In one quick motion he rolled over Sam’s body, falling between his legs so his other hand was now free to stroke slowly along Sam’s cock. “Is this what you need? Need me to touch you?” He squeezed at the bottom, twisted his wrist as he moved up and added a third finger, trying to drive Sam as crazy as possible

Sam couldn't find any words to respond but he was sure the way his body shuddered gave Dean all the answer he needed. He couldn't keep his eyes open and arched up body up into the heavy weight of Dean's; each stroke on his dick was enough to make him mad with desire. Panting, Sam loosened his grip on Dean's hair so his arm could circle around his brother's neck. Dean's pulse was like rapid fire under Sam's finger tips, pattering against the flesh.

“Gonna take you now Sammy,” Dean murmured and leaned up, lips sliding along Sam’s. The way his brother was still writhing, arching up, searching for more was impossible to ignore and Dean was so hard it hurt. He pulled his fingers free and swallowed thickly, swiping the remaining lube over himself before adding more. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sam but if he didn’t get in him soon he was going to come untouched and he had a reputation to uphold after all.

Bending Sam’s body, Dean slid forward, lining himself up as he leaned over and kissed his brother once more. “You okay?” He murmured, eyes fluttering closed as the tip of his cock just barely breached tight muscles.

Gasping against his brother's soft lips, Sam nodded. "Yeah," he said softly. He'd never felt something so strange and so hot all at the same time. His skin afire with sensation, Sam caught Dean's bottom lip with his teeth and groaned quietly.

Closing his eyes, Dean focused in on the soft hitch in Sam’s breath, the constant heat shaping around his skin as he sank forward and lost himself in their deep connection. It was a little surreal, Dean hadn’t ever put much emotional stock in sex but this was a whole new level. “Sam,” he whispered, choking on the words as Sam’s legs lifted and wrapped around his waist.

“Tell me,” he gasped and fell into the kiss once more, slowly sliding down over Sam’s jaw, along his neck. He didn’t really care much about what Sam said at that point, just wanted to hear how the desire affected his voice, feel what he was feeling just by the tone of his words.

"Dean," Sam struggled to breathe as Dean eased into him. "It feels - _ohgod_ \- it's good, _fuck_." Sam gritted his teeth for a few moments, a muscle twitching along his jaw as Dean's thick flesh pushed him open; filling him so slowly Sam thought he just might die. "More, please-" his voice broke and Sam's mouth was everywhere he could reach the warmth of Dean's skin.

Hearing Sam ask for it was enough to have Dean pulling back and thrusting hard forward, claiming Sam in the way that he really wanted. A loud moan fell from his brother’s lips and Dean slanted down, capturing it with a hard kiss. He couldn’t stop thrusting forward, pulling back and driving forward over and over. It felt like Sam was always curved up into him, rocking back to meet each thrust and Dean moaned into their kiss, lifting his hips enough to slid his hand between then and grip Sam’s cock, stroking hard with each thrust.

Sam's wasn't even sure he was breathing. He barely had time to get used to the fullness, the burn of the initial hard thrust of his brother's shaft and Dean was pulling away and slamming home again. Everything in the room spiralled down until Sam was just focused entirely on his brother. He could hear Dean's soft moans; feel the tremble in his muscles and the stroke of his rough palm against his dick.

When he could, Sam snapped his hips up - when he couldn't' even manage to move he swept his tongue through Dean's mouth. He wanted to taste all of Dean, learn every flavor, every scent, and every touch. Crossing his legs at the ankle he tightened his hold on Dean's waist and shivered as his brother's hand rubbed him insane.

When Dean could feel his orgasm getting closer he pushed up, digging his hands into the blankets bunched around Sam’s shoulders and staring down at him. Their eyes met and his movements slowed and deepened, long thrusts that drove him all the way and buried him deep with still tight burning muscles. Their bodies slid together, Sam’s cock caught between with each mind numbing, extended thrust. “Close,” he murmured and lowered himself once more; slanting his mouth over Sam’s to kiss him with the intensity of his thrusts.

Falling apart - was kind of like melting down, sinking into himself and having the touch of _Dean_ pull him back to the crest of the wave again and again. Shuddering, Sam cried out his brother's name and all the breath followed it as the sound left his body. It felt as though every muscle, even tendon clenched and tightened and Sam could feel how full he was, how Dean's cock just took him, owned him. His come shot between them, hot and slippery against their flesh and Sam's entire body wrapped up around Dean's.

The heat of Sam around him, clenching him and holding him in place, arms wrapped tight over his shoulder and legs keeping him from moving even if he’d wanted too. Dean’s breath was short and quick, his chest aching with the intensity of it flowing and catching in him. His orgasm flared through him, sent a rippling down his spine that had almost blacking out. He was fairly certain he’d never come so hard or fast in a person before and the fact that it was Sam made it all the more amazing.

He collapsed on Sam’s chest, panting heavily into his ear, eyes squeezed shut. “Jesus Sammy,” he whispered, hips still slowly undulating within him.

Dean's voice was a gentle reminder to come back down to earth. Smiling, dazed and still dealing with a body that wouldn't stop twitching with pleasure - Sam turned into Dean's voice and captured his lips in a soft kiss. “Wanna stay yours,” he mumbled.

“You will, for as long as I have you,” Dean murmured and gently pulled back, groaning as his cock slid free and his body came to rest beside Sam’s. “Always mine.” He whispered and rolled to the side, grabbing his shirt and bringing it up to wipe over his brother’s come covered middle.

"Promise," Sam said quietly. His fingers lifted to trace the freckles along Dean's cheek then, ghosted down over his lips. "Please," he added with a shy smile.

“Of course Sam. I promise, you’ll always be mine.” Dean breathed and smiled over at his brother. “Even when you leave me to go to your fancy little school.” Dean tried to say it with a smile but he thought it might have sounded bitter.

Sam frowned, his smile fading slightly. "I won't go unless you come with me." There was nothing that would make him leave Dean short of a direct order. He couldn't imagine having his brother like this and then having to give him up.

“And if I won’t go with you? Then what? You’ll not go at all?” Dean pursed his lips, sitting up against the headboard and dragging Sam half onto his lap.

Sam shook his head. “No, I don’t want to lose this. It’s bad enough that the spell...” Sam’s voice trailed away. “No. I’ll - I’ll hunt or whatever you tell me to do.” He slid his hand up Dean’s chest, over his shoulder and cupped his cheek. “Is that okay?”

“We’ll figure something out.” Dean nodded. He didn’t want Sam to give up on school but he wasn’t so sure about settling down in California. That was something he’d have to think about. “Whatever happens, we’ll be together. I promise.” Dean slid his hand along the back of Sam’s neck, smiling at the swept damp hair sliding through his fingers. “And hey, the spell, it ended up bringing us together okay? How are you feeling?”

Shrugging, Sam lifted his gaze to his brother's. "I'm okay," he said. "Kinda sore," he said softly but then his lips twitched into a shy smile. He'd never felt anything like it - but the fact that he could still feel the sensation of Dean within him was kind of hot. “Tired,” he added almost as an afterthought. “You need anything? Want a beer or something?”

Wetting his lips, Dean smiled softly at Sam and dipped forward, gently kissing him. “How about... you get us bother a couple beers? We can relax in here, maybe explore a little more.” His hand ran down Sam’s back, curling over his ass and squeezing with a smirk.

Nodding, Sam grinned and slipped off his brother's body. He lingered there a moment, kissing his way down Dean's thigh before sliding off the bed.

He rushed. There was, after all, no reason to stay away from Dean for too long.

-=-=-=-

Dean didn’t know much about spells but he had a pretty good idea that they couldn’t last forever and he was fairly certain that a full night’s sleep should have been enough for it to wear off. Especially since the witch was just a kid and she shouldn’t have been so powerful. Which didn’t explain why, halfway through the next day, Sam seemed to be just as submissive as before. And he still seemed willing, completely content to do anything Dean asked of him.

From the moment he woke up, crawling between Dean’s legs and happily sucking him off. Then making breakfast in bed, doing the dishes, cleaning up the kitchen, making things impossibly easy for Dean. That was great, Dean was more than pleased but he just couldn’t imagine the spell still working.

So, after Sam had made his lunch and they’d spent all the entirety of the day in the bed, Dean decided to test his theory. “Sam,” he said softly, stroking his brother’s hair. Currently the boy was lying in his lap and Dean was sitting up, newspaper open over his legs. “Rub my feet.”

Sam hummed agreeably and kind of slid of Dean’s lap and kneeled down by his brother’s feet. Patting his thigh he waited until Dean rested his foot there and started to rub the muscles in the arch. “You got anything you gotta do tonight?”

“Nope, told you it’d just be you and me for a while.” Dean murmured and closed his eyes for a moment. He should have started with a different request; Sam’s hands on his feet were far too pleasing. “Kiss my toe.” He bit his lip to keep from smirking. There was no way Sam could keep this up, he had no idea why Sam would be faking it but even his brother had to have limits.

Sam glanced up at his brother and wrinkled his nose then leaned down and pecked Dean's big toe. "Weirdo," he muttered. Shifting a little he shook his head and went back to digging his thumbs into the bottom of his brother's foot. "Feel good?"

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, tongue sliding over his lips as he considered what else he could get his brother to do, testing the limits. “Tell me something kinky you want. Like, really kinky. I know you have a perv mind.” Well, if Sam was going to fake it, Dean could take advantage of it.

"Do not," Sam protested. But it was surprisingly easy to think of things that he wanted that might be considered kinky. His long fingers moved up over the top of Dean's foot to his ankle and he rubbed the skin there softly. "Well," Sam licked his lips, "I wanna lick you everywhere. _Everywhere_." Sam emphasized the word hoping his brother might get it without him having to explain. Heat shot through him and he ducked his head to hide his embarrassment.

“God.” Heat exploded in Dean and he was almost instantly hard. It wasn’t necessarily the kink he had been expecting but just the idea had him tempted to demand Sam do that right _now_. “Yeah. We, definitely should do that.” Dean swallowed thickly, pulling his feet free and shifted toward Sam. “Will you answer my questions?” Dean counted mentally, wondering how long it would take before Sam gave in and touched him again.

“I am answering your questions, I tell you everything.” Sam’s expression softened and he shuffled a little closer on his knees. Gazing up at Dean from under his lashes he lifted his hands and curled them over Dean’s knees. “What do you want to know?”

Dean wet his lips, smiling because it had only taken seconds for Sam to touch him. That was nice, he liked it. “When you thought about us, over the years or however long you have been, did you picture yourself as a bottom?” At least this might explain some of the reason why Sam was still going along with the submissive thing.

“I ...” Sam thought about the best way to answer the question. When he couldn’t come up with something quickly he slid his hands further up Dean’s thighs and squeezed. “Maybe,” he shrugged non-commitally and moved around so he could push in between Dean’s legs. “Can I ask you questions?”

“Yeah, you can.” Dean nodded and spread his legs a little wider, curling them around Sam so they were practically curled together sitting on the bed. They hadn’t sat like this since they were children; it brought a smile to his face. “Got a question for me?”

“Will you keep ... being like this when the spell wears off?” Sam blinked slowly, hands still rubbing Dean’s legs.

“Am I being different?” Dean knew Sam hated when he answered questions with a question but in this case he couldn’t help it.

“It hasn’t worn off yet. I mean. When it does. Which it will eventually right? Maybe? Would you miss this? Maybe?” Sam’s heart was beating a little faster and he stared into his brother’s eyes.

“It will wear off.” Dean said quietly and resisted telling Sam he was fairly sure it had already. “How am I being different Sam? What do you want? Me nicer? Sweeter? Do you want me to want things from you? Or demand them from you?” His fingers curved over Sam’s jaw, body leaning forward to gently kiss along the corner of his mouth, the tip of his nose, softly on the middle of his lips.

“Mmmm.” Sam nestled as close as he could. “Not different now, don’t want you to be.” Closing his eyes, Sam sucked on his bottom lip for a few moments as he soaked up the gentle touches.

“But I’ve been acting different since the spell?” Dean pulled back, sliding away from Sam and holding up his hand. “Hold still. Sam, don’t touch me.” It hurt to say and Dean pursed his lips, sliding back even further and tightening his fingers into a fist.

Looking up quickly Sam blinked a few times. "I... no, what did I do?" Laughing softly, Sam shrugged it off and was sure his uncertainly reflected on his face. As his laughter died away, he frowned and crawled closer to Dean and settled against his side again. “You don’t mean that.”

“Just like the spell hasn’t worn off?” Dean slid his arm around Sam and rolled them, pressing him down into the mattress, legs sliding over his hips. “Sammy, I am _so_ on to you. You went against my order directly. I’m not an idiot Sam, how long has it been gone?” His knees squeezed Sam’s sides, smirk on his lips.

Sam pressed his lips together to hide the way they were twitching. "No, I didn't. You're touching _me_. I just. So I just knew you wanted it." But the grin he was trying to hide burst across his face all at once. “It’s not gone,” he barely managed to get out through his laughter.

“Jesus, Sammy, if you wanted me to boss you around you don’t need to fake it.” Dean snorted and dipped down, kissing away the smirk on his face. “So what?” He murmured, pulling back and rocking his body down against Sam’s. “You get all hot when I boss you around? You like being my submissive little bitch?” He snorted, pulling back to stare down at his brother, loving how his eyes darkened.

“Yeah, so what? You gonna give me grief about it?” Squaring his shoulder defiantly Sam walked his fingers up his brother’s sides. So far? He had yet to have enough of touching Dean. “I think _you_ like it too.”

“I do.” Dean murmured, not bothering to deny it. “Love how it gets you all hot, gets me all hot too.” He bit his lip, rolling his hips down against Sam. They’d been at this on and off all morning and Dean kind of just wanted to keep Sam home forever so they never had to leave bed. “What did you mean maybe? You gonna want to top sometimes?”

“No,” Sam said quickly. “God, fine - it wore off right away and I just - I wanted this so I thought if I Just kept doing it-” Sam huffed indignantly but it certainly didn’t last long because Dean pressed down against him again and Sam moaned.

“I can just make you my submissive bitch you know. I don’t need a spell for that.” Dean murmured and parted his lips, running them along Sam’s neck. “It’ll be even better too because I know you _willingly_ want me to tell you what to do. There’s no question about whether it’s real or not. And I promise to be just as good as now, we’re gonna be amazing.”

“We’re already amazing,” Sam murmured. “Well, I am.” Laughing softly he turned his lips into his brother’s hair.

“Shut up Sam.” Dean grumbled and slid his lips up to Sam’s ear. “Gonna put that mouth of yours to better use.”


End file.
